Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy
Characters *'Ricky Sprocket' (Jillian Michaels) – Ricky is the world's biggest child movie star. At the age of eleven the's famous, adored, has everything a kid could want, but at heart, he's still a normal kid with normal kid problems. He loves hanging with his pals as much as he loves making movies. One minute he's on set battling aliens, the next he's doing his homework or taking out the garbage. *'Bunny Sprocket' (Jayne Eastwood) – Bunny is a down-to-earth, unsophisticated, no-nonsense mother. She is loving and devoted and only sees Ricky as a typical boy. She is more concerned with his homework and taking out the garbage than "showbiz shenanigans". She also used to be a trapeeze artist in high school. *'Leonard Sprocket' (Jeff Lumby) – Ricky's Dad, Leonard is a goofy guy, but he always means well. He's a dedicated father, but not very sophisticated. Despite his son's fame and fortune, he still works in a sausage factory and often imparts wisdom to his son with stories about sausages. Ricky's father is well-meaning, but not that bright. In fact, he can be a bit of a buffoon, which causes Ricky acute embarrassment. He loves his job at Wishworks Sausages. *'Ethel Sprocket' (Kathleen Barr) – Ethel is Ricky's younger sister and as charming and fun as Ricky is, Ethel is pretty much the opposite. She is smart and scheming and if she can get Ricky into trouble, all the better. She has no interest in her stupid brother's movie business. Occasionally, Ricky has come to Ethel when he needs her. *'Benny Newford' (Tabitha St. Germain) - Ricky's biggest fan and pal. Often doesn't understand what Morris is talking about, but then, few people do. Benny isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he makes up for it with his enthusiasm and his sheer dedication to Ricky. Also colorblind. *'Morris Moony' (Ashleigh Ball) – Morris Moony is Ricky's brainy pal. He loves science and biology and excels in all academic subjects. He is exceptionally bad in art, drama and gym. However, he is a good rope holder and apparently good at video games. If there's a technical way of looking at anything, Morris will find it. Often refers to facts on his laptop, which he seems to have with him almost all the time. He is a good rope holder and apparently good at video games. *'Jamal Pennycook' (Dorla Bell) Ricky's pal. Jamal has some attitude, but he's still just a regular kid. He's a little more streetwise than Benny and Morris, but that's not really saying much. Always ready for action, Jamal is the cool kid. *'Alice Applewood' (Chiara Zanni) – Alice is sweet, clever, and often has good ideas when a problem needs solving. She's kind of goofy and far more down to earth than Morris in her approach in problem-solving. She is the least seen of Ricky's friends. *'Kitten Kaboodle' (Andrea Libman) Kitten is another child actor who is often cast in the same projects as Ricky. She is precocious, competitive, demanding, and terribly jealous of Ricky and his success. She drives everyone crazy, which may be due to the example her mother sets as her domineering agent. Her father is a milquetoast. Kitten is jealous of Ricky and loves to see him fail, but when they were lost on a deserted island she gave some indication that she may actually have feelings for Ricky. *'Mr. Louie Fischburger' (Scott McNeil) – Mr. Fischburger is the head of Wishworks Studios, where Ricky works. He's a little man with a big voice. He treats Ricky a blood relation. He may have fired his own son, but there is a bond between Ricky and himself. Ricky' boss, the head of Wishworks studios (a parody of DreamWorks). He's an old time Hollywood boss and movies are his life. He treats Ricky like his own son. Well, better than his own son due to fact that he fired his own son and because Ricky pays the bills. *'Wolf Wolinski' (Jamie Watson) – Wolf is Ricky's regular director at Wishworks. He is driven, passionate, and demands the best from Ricky, but he also has a short fuse, which makes dealing with Ricky and Kitten something of a trial for him. He can come across as obsessive and manic, but the stereotypical genius sometimes comes across this way. *'Vanessa Stimlock' (Tabitha St. Germain) Showbiz Buzz Entertainment reporter at lager. If there's a media scrum, she's leading it. Vanessa reports on all things showbiz, but seems to be especially assigned to cover Ricky Sprocket. Category:Cartoons Category:Teletoon shows Category:Canadian